When The Stars Go Blue
by KayleeAnne
Summary: Red vs. Blue Rocks. So as a fellow team killing Fucktard...I must contribute. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

When the Stars Go Blue

By KayleeAnne

Chapter One: Delta 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue characters, but own everyone on both female Delta teams. Set in Season 1 Spoilers

Contains: Language

Romance/Adventure

Blood Gulch: Blue Base

"Then I go…why not put guns on the ship and use them instead…" The new recruit Caboose said trying to sound cool to his new team members.

"Hey…kid…you're ruining the moment…shut up." Tucker said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right…you got it man." Caboose says slightly embarrassed.

Church stares at the M808B Main Battle Tank which had just been dropped off along with Private Caboose and says, "You know what…I could blow up the whole god damn world with this thing."

"Excuse me, sirs." A female voice comes from behind the three blue members. They all slowly turned around to see five light blue soldiers.

"Who the hell are you?" Church says shocked to see more blue soldiers.

"We're your new recruits, dumb ass! We've been standing here for like ten minutes." One said.

Tucker turns to Caboose, "Why didn't you tell us there more of you?"

Caboose replies simply, "You were to busy with the tank."

"How many of you are girls?" Church says staring at them.

"All of us."

"What! All of you are chicks?" Tucker said nervously.

"Yes…is that a problem?"

"N…No," Tucker said then whispered to Church, "What are we going to do with FIVE chicks?"

"We heard that."

"Okay, so who are you?" Church said.

"I'm Katie Richardson" The first one said taking off her helmet to reveal her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I call her…" Tucker whispered.

"Fuck you." Katie said.

"I'm Rachel Douglas and this is my twin sister Heather." The next two said taking off their helmets. Both of them had brown hair and green eyes.

"Twins…" Church choked.

"I'm Terri Simmons." The second to last said revealing her black hair and hazel eyes.

"Simmons…isn't that Dutch or Irish?" Tucker said.

"Both actually," She blushed.

"And you are…" Church said to the last one.

"Jessie Caboose."

"Caboose…" Church and Tucker said turning around to Caboose.

A/N: Sorry it's to short...the next one will be to. But after that all will be good.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Stars Go Blue

By KayleeAnne

Chapter Two: Delta 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue characters, but own everyone on both female

Delta teams. Set in Season 1 Spoilers

A/N: Thank-you to my first reviewer AidanPryde. This chapter will be slightly short too, but I promise much laughter will be had in it and other much longer chapters.

Contains: Language

Romance/Adventure

Blood Gulch: Red Base

"So, you're girls…" Grif said trying to sound cool.

"Just ignore him…that's what I do." Simmons said with an unseen eye roll.

The pair of purple soldiers giggled as they took off their helmets. Their grey eyes caused Simmons' face to flush…good thing he had his helmet on.

"You…um…have very…nice eyes." Simmons muttered.

"Thanks," They said giggling again.

"Ah good…I see you've met my daughters." Sarge said walking up behind the small group. "Susan and Lexis,"

"Daughters…? Sir, you never told us you had daughters or let alone that they were coming here." Grif said.

"He told me." Simmons said.

"You are such a kiss-ass!" Grif whispered.

"This is Private Donut and Private Tucker." Sarge said introducing the Red and Pink soldiers.

Private Tucker was in fact a girl, and had beautiful green eyes and long brown hair. She smiled sweetly at Grif and Simmons. Donut on the other hand was a guy…and nothing else registered in Grifs' brain about him.

"Well…I'll leave you to get to know each other," Sarge said then turned to whisper to Simmons. "Take care of my little angels Simmons. I'm off to blow things up that neither need to nor can fight for themselves."

"Bye daddy," The two girls said as their father left.

"So um…what do you want to...err…talk about?" Simmons said.

The girls turned around slowly and arched a wicked brow. Simmons gulped silently.

"Down girls," Private Tucker whispered. "There's no need to start off that quick." She said with a grin.

"So what are we going to do?" Private Donut said out of no where.

Susan and Lexis frowned a little and headed into the base followed by Private Tucker. Grif cursed softly,

"We've got to get rid of Private 'No-nuts' here." Grif whispered harshly.

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"So we can get down to business with those chicks." Grif said almost desperately.

"You're such a fucktard; those are Sarge's only daughters. You honestly think we, responsible human beings, would take advantage of those innocent girls?" Simmons said seriously.

"Excuse me…Mr. Simmons, Mr. Grif, We were looking for the towels. We were going to take a shower and freshen up." Called Susan's seductive voice followed by giggles.

"Okay, Private Donut, we have a very important mission for you. Do you think you can handle it?" Simmons said quickly.

"Yes sir!"

"We need you to go to the store…and pick up two quarts of elbow grease." Simmons said trying to keep his composure.

"And…pick up some headlight fluid for the Puma." Grif added.

"What…?" Donut said.

"He means the warthog…now get going!" Simmons said as Susan giggles again.

Simmons and Grif disappeared into the base, leaving Donut outside wondering.

"I hope the store is this way."

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Simmons said trying to peel off his armor.

"No…" Grif said then inhaling deeply. Warm mist was coming from around the corner in the shower room. "Wild Mountain Strawberries Shampoo,"

Simmons inhaled and that made his task of stripping go a little bit quicker. His mind was a blur…all her remember as he and Grif went around the corner was…

"Say cheese!"

"What the…" Grif and Simmons said as a camera flashed.


End file.
